Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a dual-side micro gas sensor and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, micro sensors and micro heating devices have been developed with the advance of semiconductor technology. Especially, there is an increasing interest on semiconductor gas sensors, because the semiconductor gas sensor has high sensitivity and is able to be manufactured with a low cost. However, the semiconductor gas sensor suffers from low thermal efficiency. In detail, a heating device is needed for a gas sensor, and thus, the gas sensor suffers from high power consumption. Accordingly, the gas sensor has not been used for power-limited applications, such as mobile devices (e.g., cellular phone) or wireless sensor nodes. In this sense, there are many researches on a gas sensor with a low power heating element.
A conventional micro gas sensor may be a single-side micro gas sensor. The single-side micro gas sensor includes a heat-generating resistor layer on a substrate and a sensing layer on the heat-generating resistor layer. The sensing layer may be heated by the heat-generating resistor to be activated. However, the single-side micro gas sensor suffers from low thermal efficiency of the heat-generating resistor.